


Deadly Love

by PrinceOfHell00



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Demonic Possession, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Unrequited Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/pseuds/PrinceOfHell00
Summary: "I'll fall, I'll fall, and I'll keep falling for you as time goes on, I'm sure of it. And even if I carved out my sins, I would still love you."





	Deadly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the not-so-great grammar/writing of this story. This is a fic I did almost two years ago that was originally on my Wattpad account, but I decided to still move it over here since it was a story I was very proud of back when I first posted it. And I do hope you can still get some enjoyment out of it, though. :3

Sam's POV

It's perched on a branch, not far from my window, watching, staring with an unfathomable black eye.

I know I should fear it - or him I guess I should say - but I don't. I just don't. Even when I saw him for the very first time, which was thirteen years ago, I didn't feel any fear towards him. I think if anything, I felt safe. And yeah, I know that sounds terrible, no ten year old kid should have felt safe with a creature like him watching them like that! But I did. And I still do, to this day. 

It's like he knows what I'm thinking, and I wouldn't be surprised if he did, because now he's smiling, like how he always does when ever I have any sort of thoughts about him. But my God, is it a perfect smile; Beautiful, and unblemished, just like the rest of his face.

I try not to, but I can't help but imagine what the rest of his body must look like. He's always clad in black leather, so I've never had the pleasure of seeing what he looks like without it, but I'm sure the rest of him is just as gorgeous and unblemished as his face. I so badly want to feel his naked body against mine, I want him to kiss my lips, down to my neck, sucking and biting till he leaves marks that will last for days, maybe even weeks. I'll tangle my hands in his golden brown hair, as he continues to slowly kiss down my body, finally reaching my cock and taking it in his hand, stroking, and licking the tip, until he finally takes me into his perfect mouth; Sucking hard and fast. And just as I'm about to come, he'll pull off me, and coat two of his fingers in his saliva, and stick them both in my ass, stretching me, and moving them around in there until he finds my spot. When he does, he'll spit on his hand, grab his big cock to coat it, and give it a few strokes, then he'll enter me; Finally taking my body and making it his. Dammit, now I have a boner.

I shouldn't be having these kinds of thoughts about him, they're sinful, and wrong, I know that, but they've always haunted me since I hit puberty. I know there were times when I was younger, that I would touch myself whenever he came to see me, I tried not to, but it's almost like he would will me to do so anyway, always taking advantage of my teenage hormones. As I got older though, I didn't do it as much, I was able to control myself when he was there. Of course, there are nights were I do indulge myself, it's rare now, but when I do, I always make sure I give him a good show. Because even now, I can not hold back, my thoughts that dwell within the darkness.

It definitely looks like it's gonna be one of those nights tonight, but... I don't think I want it to be. You see, I don't just feel nothing but lust for this creature, it's something deeper, like... like love, I guess you can say.

Ha, if that doesn't sound screwed up, I don't know what does. But honestly, at this point, I don't think I even really care. Have I almost started hating myself for falling for him? Yes. Am I going to burn in the deepest pits of hell for falling for him? Most likely, yeah, but it will be so worth it. And yes, I know a creature like him could probably never be able to love me back, but that's alright! Because I have enough love for the both of us! And even though sometimes it feels like my heart is wounded, knowing he'll never love me back, it's still alright. It even feels like it was destiny that he appeared that night all those years ago; A twisted destiny, but still destiny nevertheless.

So I think... I think tonight's the night I'm finally going to let him into my life fully. I don't know how many times I've thought about doing this, but just never had enough confidence to go through with it, but tonight's definitely the night that it happens. With a small smile on my face, I pull the covers away from me, and head straight to the window that's kept my love and I at such a cruel distance for far too long.

I look out into the dark night, locking eyes with the creature I've fallen for, and his eyes are so black it's like looking into a dark, endless, abyss; I want that dark abyss to consume me, to wrap itself around me, and take me into that endless darkness, that is the creature before me.

My smile grows as I grab onto the latch of the window, my eyes still locked with his, I watch as his face takes on a surprised look for no more than a few seconds, before being replaced with a beautiful, fanged smile.

Taking a deep breath, smile still firmly planted on my face, I finally unlock and pull up the window. I take a few steps back, and close my eyes, letting the cool breeze brush against me, waiting for my love to come inside: No pun intended, heh.

When I open my eyes, sure enough, there he is. My breath catches in my throat, as I take a good look at him, because my God, he's even more beautiful up close. And, his eyes! They're... they're green!

"You may wanna close that mouth of yours, Sammy boy, something might just fly in, the window is open after all." 

Oh Lord, his voice, it's so deep, and smooth, yet gruff all at once. I think if I was still a teen, I would have just came in my pants, I'm not even joking. Once I finally realize what he said, I quickly shut my mouth close, not even realizing it was open. Feeling slightly embarrassed, I give him a sheepish grin while running a hand through my hair.

"S- sorry, it's just that your eyes, and your voice, kinda just got to me, ya know?" I pause, giving a nervous chuckle. "Especially your eyes, they've always been black, so seeing them a different color just sorta shocked me is all- Not t- that I don't like them or anything! I love them actually, and... and if- if you don't mind me saying, I think they're absolutely beautiful." I stammer out, sounding like a lovestruck schoolboy, which is not far from the truth. Still, great way to make a good first impression, Sam.

He chuckles, "Thank you, and I don't mind at all, Sammy."

Wait, he knows my name... dammit, I have to stop not realizing things.

"How... do you know my name?" I ask, curiously.

He chuckles once more, before replying, "I know everything about you, Sam. Everything." He grins wide, walking up to me. 

My heart's pounding, and my breathing has gone ragged, he's standing so close now, that I'm sure he can hear it all. I stare deep into his eyes for what feels like an eternity, then let my eyes travel down to his plump, pink lips. Soon, an insatiable need to kiss him over comes me, along with a wave of heat that overtakes my entire body. I need to kiss him, I just have to.

"Can... can I kiss you?" I ask, slightly hesitant.

He nods, and grabs my face in both his hands, pulling me into a passionate kiss. His hands are warm, which is surprising, considering he's not human - not that I'm complaining, of course. And his lips, oh God, his lips are just as warm, a bit rough, and definitely feel as plump as they look. I've been wanting to do this for such a long time, and now my dream is finally becoming a reality, maybe we can even take it to the next level.

He pulls away, just enough to speak, our lips still slightly touching, "Do you want me, Sammy?" He asks.

I open my eyes, and look into his own beautiful, emerald green ones, and reply, "Of course I do, I've wanted you for so long now." I smile.

He smiles in return, and says, "Good, because I've been wanting you for a long time, too."

My smile widens, and I pull him into another kiss, relishing in his odd taste - it's hard to describe, but it's not unpleasant. After a few more wonderful moments of kissing, I manage to pull myself away from his addicting lips, with the thought of what else he can do with them.

"Okay, I'm ready, but before we begin, can I know your name?" 

"Don't have one, sweetheart. But if it makes things easier, then you can give me one."

My eyes widen in shock, he doesn't have a name? Huh, strange, but I guess I can come up with something.

"Hmmm, alright, let me think, you look like a... a... oh, I know! Dean. You look like a Dean, so now that's your name." 

"Dean, huh? I actually kinda like it. So, now that that's taken care of," He smirks, and pushes me onto the bed, whispering into my ear, "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

I giggle, and reply, "Yes, we shall." I pull Dean back into a kiss, letting my tongue lazily run against his, letting him take full control.

After a few moments more, he pulls away, whispering against my lips, "Do you want me inside you, Sammy?" 

I gasp softly, my breath once again becoming ragged. "Yes, yes, I want you so bad, Dean. I need you inside me, please." 

Dean pulls away from me completely, locking his eyes with mine, as he straddles my hips. "You sure you can fit all of me? It might hurt." He says, in a teasing manner.

I moan loudly, resisting the urge to buck my hips against his. "Yes, I'm sure. I love you, Dean, and I need you so badly. Please... please, make me yours." I say, breathlessly.

Dean's smirk widens, the tips of his fangs showing, "Good." He purrs, his eyes flickering back to black.

Darkness starts flowing into the room, consuming the walls, floor, and furniture along with it. I should probably feel scared, but I'm more confused and curious than anything else. "Um, Dean... what..." I try to ask, but trail off when I see what's happening to Dean's body - it's turning into the same darkness that's taken over the entire room.

Soon the rest of Dean's body becomes one with the darkness, leaving me to wonder what the hell is going on. One minute we're about to have sex, and the next, Dean's making my room look like a freakin' black hole swallowed it!

"Dean, seriously, what th-" I move to sit up, but am pushed, roughly, back down onto the bed. When I try once more to sit up, I can't move my arms or legs, and it feels like some thing's holding me down. I turn my head to the left, and look down at my arm; A pitch black hand, with sharp talons sticking out of each slender finger, attached to the darkness surrounding me. I turn to the right, and see the same thing, but when I look down at my legs, I see what looks like two black, spiked, tails wrapped around each of my legs. 

Well, now I know the source of my restraint, but the question is, why am I being restrained?

"Dean... why are you- ah- agh!" My question is cut short, when I feel something thick start making it's way down my throat, making me gag, and barely able to breathe.

My first instinct is to grab whatever it is and yank it out - obviously that's not gonna happen with my arms pinned to the bed, and now I'm starting to see why - and my second, is to see exactly what the hell is making me choke. I look down at my mouth, and see a long, thick cloud of darkness sticking out of it, forcefully making it's way down my throat at a fast pace.

"Agh! U- agh! Agh! Ack! Agh! Uuu- aaaaa- haaahhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I scream out in agony, as I feel my chest, and throat, start to burn as if I swallowed the flames of hell itself.

Tears stream down my face as I continue to scream, "Aaaaaahhhh! Aaaaahh! 'Ease, 'op! Agh! 'Ean, 'ease 'op! Agh! Ack! U- agh! Aaaaahhhhh!" I beg him to stop with the best of my ability, but it's not easy, I can barely form a single sentence without gaging or wanting to scream. 

"Aaaaaaaaa- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" I scream out in utter agony, when I feel the hell fire spread to every other part of my body, even my bones are set ablaze. 

My flesh feels like it's going to melt off, and my insides feel like they're turning into a bloody mush. I don't know how much more I can take, my voice has gone raw from screaming so much, no matter how much pain I still feel blazing my body, I don't think I can do it anymore; I can feel myself wanting to lose consciousness, my vision's already gone hazy. I... I just want him to stop... it hurts so bad, it's the worst pain I think I've ever had in my life... please, stop hurting me, Dean. Please... I love you so much, please...

I... can't... do this... 

My breathing starts to become more shallow, as I slowly start to lose myself into a more familiar darkness, one that'll hopefully give me some relief from this agonizing pain. But just as my eyes close, everything stops, I don't feel anything, it's like a numbness just overtook my entire body, but yet... I somehow feel some sort of warmth wrapped around me, like a blanket on a cold night. I try to open my eyes, but they feel heavy with exhaustion, so I keep them closed as I take in the warmth around my body.

All of a sudden, I hear a laugh that sounds exactly like my own. It's very odd to just hear, but not feel myself laugh. 

"Sorry about the pain, Sammy, but I did warn you about it going to hurt," Dean...? Oh, now I see what must have happened. I guess what he wanted this whole time was to possess me, I'm not too surprised, but it still makes my heart ache a little. "But now that it's done, we can be together for forever, isn't this what you wanted? To be consumed by my dark abyss, and taken into my endless darkness. Yeah, that's exactly what you wanted, right?" Huh, yeah, I guess I kinda did ask for it. I just didn't think he'd do it like this though. But, maybe it won't be so bad having him in control of me, it may not be the way I imagined it, but at least we can be together... yeah, together... forever. I'd like that.

"I'm glad you like the idea as much as I do, Sammy," It's definitely going to take me a while to get used to hearing him use my voice, especially since I can't even feel when my mouth moves. "You ready to make some mayhem with me, Sammy boy? Because I know I am." As long as I'm with you, Dean, I don't care what we do. As long as we do it together, I'll be happy.

"Awesome, then let's make mayhem for the rest eternity, together." He chuckles. 

I wouldn't want it any other way, Dean. No matter what we end up doing, or where we end up at, my love for you will never cease to exist. 

I'll fall, I'll fall, and I'll keep falling for you as time goes on, I'm sure of it. And even if I carved out my sins, I would still love you.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^


End file.
